


Worth It.

by Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100th episode fic!, Coulson is such a dad, DadCoulson, Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/M, Fluff, WE LOVE IT, it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms/pseuds/Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms
Summary: After the events of S5E12, Jemma realises that there are a few more people she needs to thank for getting her to where she is now.
Relationships: FitzSimmons and team, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This fic is based just after FS get married (finallyyyyy). I had this scene spinning around in my head, and I wanted to write it down...so here we are.  
> Beta'd by my wonderful best friend who doesn't have an account.

Jemma had never been so happy. She and Fitz were together and she couldn’t remember the last time something had ever felt this right. They were married.

_ Married.  _

Because they were in a forest that was set to collapse any second, Daisy ushered them out of the forest to proudly display the spread of food that she’d managed to pile together. Also because they were America’s Most Wanted, it wasn’t a huge spread, but there were fish and chips that Mike Peterson brought, along with a cake made by Davis’s wife, crisps, strawberries and other picnic foods. Jemma and Fitz danced first, and afterward, she rather hesitantly approached Coulson.

“Sir,” She began, fingers twisting nervously. “I understand that this might be a bit unprofessional, but -” She took a deep breath, “It’s just that - in my family, it’s, um,  _ tradition _ for the Bride’s first dance to be with her husband and then for her second dance to be with her father.” Coulson’s eyes widened and Jemma nervously went on, “But, my father isn’t here because, well, the whole fugitives thing, so I, um, wondered - I mean, you’re the next best thing to him, so I -”   
“Jemma.” Coulson cut her off, eyes looking a bit misty, “I would be honoured to dance with you.”   
He led her to the makeshift dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“You know,” Coulson murmured into her ear, “I always thought that Daisy was the daughter I never had, but I’m starting to think,” He hugged her tighter, “I was lucky enough to be gifted with two.”   
Jemma had no response for that, so she hugged him tighter, a tear trickling down her cheek as she tried not to think that soon, he would be gone and there wouldn’t be TAHITI to bring him back. 

She hugged him tighter again to convey all the words that she couldn’t say, but somehow, she was sure he knew. 

Fitz awkwardly asked May to dance and Jemma heard Daisy cackle loudly at least three times as the Inhuman watched the two sway together awkwardly - neither having much skill or joy in the activity. 

Jemma and Fitz then shared a much more boisterous dance with Daisy, and Elena even came and bobbed her head in time with the music, Mack protectively standing next to her, whilst simultaneously filming the dances. Deke was much more interested in the food, picking at one of every type of cuisine and squealing in delight at the different tastes. 

Mike offered to dance with Jemma and Daisy, both of whom accepted, both giggling and aww-ing as he updated them on Ace and spun them around. 

When it was time to cut the cake and hand out slices, Deke didn’t even wait for a fork, just stuck his hand into the chocolate-y liquid, provoking a “Hey!” from Daisy as some of the chocolate droplets sprayed on her jacket. Deke responded with an apologetic shrug, but received a death glare from May as the same thing happened to the older SHIELD agent.

The day ended with more giggles and hugs and when Jemma flopped down on her and Fitz’s bed that night, twisting her wedding ring around her finger, she couldn’t be happier. 

“Remind me to thank Deke for our rings,  _ Husband.” _ _  
_ Fitz twisted his fingers through her hair, as he sat next to her, but stilled at the mention of the newer agent, “Deke? Ew, not Deke.” Jemma shot him a look and he relented “Fine. I will promise to thank Deke for our wedding rings.” His lips curled up,  _ “Wife;  _ Mrs Fitz.”   
Jemma scoffed and gave him a pointed look, “It’s Doctor.”   
“Doctor.” He corrected himself, “Of course. What would you like to do next, Doctor?”   
Jemma frowned, thinking, until her brow cleared and she ripped off some of her sleeve. 

Fitz let out a squawk, “Jemma! What are you doing! That’s your wedding dress!” 

Jemma sent him a grin over her shoulder as she searched for a pen and paper, “I know that, Fitz. Find me some sellotape.”   
Fitz obeyed, confused and handed it over. With a word of thanks, Jemma took it and stuck the piece of wedding dress on a piece of card. “What are you doing?” Fitz asked, resting his head on her shoulder, watching as she scribbled a message on the card. “You’ll find out soon enough.”   
The answer was just about as cryptic as a piece of code - which wasn’t a fair comparison, Fitz was excellent at codes - and he frowned as he watched his wife dart out of the room, card in hand. 

“Bloody hell.” He said, a hand over his brow as he sat back down on the bed. 

A cabin in the woods.

A little overgrown garden with a little girl drawing on endless sheets of paper, brow furrowed in concentration - too much for a little girl. A woman with dark hair in a bob watched the girl worriedly. 

A man turned away from the window where he’d been watching her scribble, “Robin’s at it again.”   
A woman with hair dyed red looked up from where she’d been watching some pasta boil. “She’ll be okay. Just needs to get it out.” 

The man nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip, “Guess so. It’s weird seeing her like that, she’s so young.” He paused, then said in a tender voice, “You always keep your cool when she goes on her cryptic rants. You’re a good mother.”   
The woman looked up, startled, then said in a soft, yet teasing voice, “Thanks. You’re a good mother too.”   
The man smirked and came up behind the woman to wrap his arms around her neck. He kissed her gently and said against her skin, “Ever think of starting our own?”

The woman turned around and returned the embrace, “Every now and then.” She replied before jerking her head to where a letter had come through the letterbox. The ex-spy reached for her batons and moved into a defensive position. “Back door.” She ordered her husband in a low voice and he obeyed, ready to spring out to the garden if need be. The woman moved closer and peered at the small card. She nudged it with her toe and saw the white lace - now slightly dirty - stuck onto the bottom of it. Cocking her head, the woman picked it up nervously, her gut telling her that it was safe. 

“Everything okay?” The man said, coming up behind her. 

The woman’s eyes swam with tears.

“What’s wrong?” The man’s voice grew worried, but the woman said nothing. Just wordlessly turned over the card to reveal the white lace stuck next to a scribbled message. 

The man moved closer to read the message. His heart swelled as he recognised the writing and read the five words written in elegant script:

_ The ride was worth it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
